


Kiku 101

by Ondulation



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ondulation/pseuds/Ondulation
Summary: How to cheer up Kiku when he is upset and decides to roll up in the blanket like a suchi maki?





	Kiku 101

Kiku 101: How to cheer up an upset Kiku

 

Whenever Yao comes to Kiku's apartment in Tokyo, he has 10% chance of finding an upset Kiku cuddling up into somewhere. If the same thing takes place in Yao's old house in Beijing, then the chance of meeting the cuddled-up Kiku would always come with the slightly smoggy air.  
Kiku used to look so distant and tough, but recently, Yao finds out that Kiku becomes upset quite easily.  
Or to put it differently, eventually Kiku feels comfortable enough to show his fragile sides in front of Yao.  
"That is rather good," Yao still remembers what the so-called love expert Francis had told him on the Permanent Five's party, "the Islands are always like this, they seem strong, but the inside is so fragile and gets broken so easily. If he is willing to show you his broken side, that is him showing his compromise and trust in you."  
When he said that, Francis was trying to keep his shoulder straight so that Arthur, who falls asleep while leaning into his shoulders would not fall down.  
But after all, there is no worry. Yao knows how to cheer up an upset Kiku step by step.

Step 1  
After all the two nations are already old. It does not matter where they are, Yao would always grab a blanket, which is so soft that one feels absolutely cozy and warm just by touching it.

Step 2: lift up the upset Kiku  
"Kiku." Yao calls the one who's in blue a little louder, but a gentle voice. Wait until a beam of light returns to the black eyes, then give him a signal such as a light kiss on the forehead, which tells him that he would be lifted up. After Kiku nods quietly, it is time to show that Yao's biceps are still strong (although both of the two are old nations)

Step 3: put Kiku on the blanket  
Put him down on the blanket gently, must be gentle...

Step 4: roll him like a sushi maki roll  
"What type of sushi shall we make today?"  
"Today...I feel like being a salmon today." The one who is lying on the blanket eventually answers, in a quiet and husky voice.  
"Okay, let's make Sake maki for today!" [1]  
Remember to kiss the little upset Sake before rolling up.

Step 5: put the Sake Maki roll on the sofa or in the bed  
Put the Kiku/Sake maki roll on the sofa. He usually leans towards the sofa. Kiku's eyes are black, kind of hollow, although the longing of comfort appears very obvious to Yao.  
"Please stay with me." an unspoken command slipped away from Kiku's tightly pursed lips.

Step 6: hug the Kiku/Sake Maki roll tightly.  
Yao cuddles his warm cheek towards the Kiku/Sake maki's cold ones, until the blanket warms up as well. Then a very quiet sigh would be heard: "Oh, how warm it is..."

Step 7: Movie time, snack time!  
Kiku usually never refuses the snacks brought to his mouth.  
But if it happens to be what he really craves, he would slow down a bit, looks like he is taking a good amount of time to savor his snacks. Kiku's favourite of today are chestnut manjou and Yokan. [2]

Step 8: stay hydrated!  
If the film is touchy enough, the little Sake maki would be kinda wet as well. But he does not like other to wipe the tears for him. Remember to offer him something to drink so that he does not get dehydrated. And also listen to his seemingly-nonsense murmurs: "You are the one who I love the most, but I cannot protect you. It would be enough only if you come."  
"I have always been wondering if a love without results is meaningless, or if things in the past are same as things that never exist. But now I understand all of that, yes, it is meaningful, it is just wonderful to fall in love with you."  
Although Yao would not completely understand these words, all he needs to do is to nod with a smile on his face. [3]

Step 9: Happy Ending!  
At this point, Yao usually cuddles into a Kiku/Sake maki who still has tears on the cheeks, but happy enough to smile at him.

 

[1] Sake Maki: Japanese, meaning Salmon roll  
[2] Chestnut manjou and Yokan: traditional Japanese desserts, usually go well with matcha green tea.  
[3] Quote from some Japanese manga.


End file.
